Who took Buzz?/Buzz meets his team
This is how who took Buzz and Buzz meets his team goes in Toy Story 2. in Andy's room, the toys are trying to identify Buzz's kidnapper Hamm: All right, let's review this one more time. At precisely 8:32 -ish, Exhibit "A"...Buzz... was kidnapped. Exhibit "B": Composite sketch of the kidnapper. draws a false picture of Mesogog who's got a beard Bo Peep: He didn't have a beard like that. Hamm: Fine. Uh, Etch, give him a shave. time, Etch draws Mesogog thinner Slinky: The kidnapper was bigger than that. Hamm: Picky, picky, picky. Mr Potato Head: Let's just go straight to Exhibit "F". The Kidnapper's Vehicle. Now the vehicle fled the scene in this direction. toy drives a toy car to the left Hamm: Oh, your parts are in backwards! It went the other way! toy reverses to change direction Potato Head glares at Hamm Mr Potato Head: Hey, put a cork in it! walks over carrying a piece of paper Rex: How do you spell FBI? accidentally breaks the crime scene representation in the process Mr. Potato Head: My crime scene! Hamm: Hey, watch where you're going, Godzilla. Rex: I didn't know there was a crime scene. Woody: Excuse me, a little quiet please? Thank you. toys look at each other in confusion and head round to the end of Andy's bed to find Woody typing letters into Mr. Spell on his keyboard to find the right words on Mesogog's vehicle's license plate Mr. Spell: Lazy By Burn. Trixie Lass Cow. looks confused Rex: What are you doing, Woody? Woody: There was something written on that vehicle's license plate. Mr. Spell: Lass craze farm. Mr. Potato Head: It's just a license plate. It's just a jumble of letters. Hamm: Yeah, and there are about 3.5 million registered cars in the Tri-County area alone. Mr. Spell: Lou's thigh burn. Mr. Potato Head: This can't help. Let's leave Woody to play with his toys. the toys leave, Woody realizes something Woody: Toy. Toy. Toy. Hold on a sec! types the letters in again and the toys stop Mr. Spell: Mesogog's Toy Barn. Other toys: Mesogog's Toy Barn? picks up a cog Woody: Etch, draw that creature in a more prehistoric kinda way! draws Mesogog again, this time getting the right image. The toys gasp Rex: Ah! It's the dinosaur hybrid! Woody: That's our guy. Hamm: I knew there was something I didn't like about that dino! in Mesogog's apartment Mesogog: Okay, I'll be right there! And we're gonna do this commercial in one take, do you hear me?! Cause I am in the middle of something very important! up, to Buzz You, my tiny Space Ranger friend, are gonna make me big buck, buck, bucks! leaves the room. Buzz unfreezes and runs to the door. He tries to reach the handle but can't. He then spots the window and climbs up to it. He then gazes down at the drop below gets into his vehicle Mesogog: I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday. All the way to work! drives up to Mesogog's Toy Barn. Back in the apartment, Buzz runs to a vent and tries to unscrew a screw but can't. He yanks at the vent until a popping noise gets his attention. He turns and sees Styrofoam packing peanuts on the floor Buzz Lightyear: What the-- a robot space ranger picks him up XR: It's you! I can't believe it! It's really you! robot carries Buzz around the room the robot stops as another Space Ranger picks him up Mira Nova: Yes!!! grabs Buzz looks worried Mira Nova: It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! Buzz Lightyear: What's me? Mira Nova: Commander Nebula said someday you'd come! gasps Sweet Mother of Venus, Commander Nebula! He'll wanna met ya! whistles Space Ranger, Booster and the robot, XR, jump into the box and bring out another box. They push it over to the female space ranger and Buzz Mira Nova: Say hello to Commander Nebula! just stares at the box Buzz Lightyear: It-- it's a box. Mira Nova: He's lint in the box. Never been opened. Commander Nebula: Turn me around, Booster and XR. So I can see. [They do so.